Vanilla
by psychoarea
Summary: Bagaimana rasa vanilla milkshake di bulan september? Apa manisnya seperti kisah cinta kita? Atau segalanya hanya klise belaka? [Kuroko Tetsuya x Momoi Satsuki]


**Vanilla**

 **[Kuroko Tetsuya x Momoi Satsuki]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana rasa _vanilla milkshake_ di bulan september? Apa manisnya seperti kisah cinta kita? Atau segalanya hanya klise belaka? Apakah rasa manisnya yang klise atau kisah cinta ini yang berjalan sebelah tangan saja? Putihnya sewarna dengan es krim _vanilla_? Atau malah gelap seperti coklat batangan?

Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimanapun kisah cintanya tak semulus yang ia bayangkan. Wajah cantiknya memang segalanya. Rambutnya pun berwarna _pink_ indah seperti es krim _strawberry_. Tidak ada salahnya memang menyukai rasa yang lain selain _strawberry_ , untuk kali ini Momoi memang memilih rasa _vanilla_ sebagai favoritnya karena seorang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah idamannya.

Momoi menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut lembut miliknya. Harum tentu saja, tetapi tak seharum helaian indah milik Kuroko kala pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya kemarin siang. Momoi tak tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda yang selalu mengacuhkannya itu. Pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja hadir seperti makhluk dari planet lain telah membuatnya segila ini. Semuanya berawal dari hal yang sangat sepele, batang es krim sebut saja.

Sejak hari itu kisah cintanya dimulai, dengan terus mengejar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang menghilang cepat.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menyerah?" teriak Momoi frustasi. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

Monolog itu selalu saja ada ketika matahari mengatakan selamat tinggal dan kini lampu kamarnya telah padam seolah mengatakan selamat malam. Sayangnya Momoi masih belum mengantuk sehingga dengan cepat kakinya melangkah keluar dari selimut lembutnya. Gadis itu pun bergegas begitu saja, tak fikir panjang jika hari telah larut untuk seorang gadis.

Sepasang kakinya terus melangkah menelusuri jalan yang masih ramai. Matanya lurus saja ke depan entah terfokus pada apa sampai-sampai kakinya tersandung sebuah bola basket. Ia mengutuk siapa saja pemilik bola basket itu, yang membuatnya terjatuh malu di trotoar jalan. Ini tak bagus untuk seorang gadis cantik sepertinya. Ini buruk jika saja tak ada telapak tangan yang terulur di hadapannya.

" _Daijoubu?_ "

Hatinya tiba-tiba saja tak kuat, ingin lari saja rasanya karena merasa tak siap untuk bertemu pemuda itu pada nyatanya. Untuk malam ini saja Momoi ingin menghindar dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Umm.. _arigatou_ , Tetsu- _kun_..." ucap Momoi canggung setelah meraih telapak tangan Kuroko. Bola matanya tak berani melirik pamuda bersuai biru itu. Malu rasanya, seperti orang bodoh saja tersandung bola basket.

"Maaf ya bola basketku mengganggu jalanmu."

Terkutuk sudah, menyesal rasanya mengutuk siapa pemilik bola basket itu. Rasanya Momoi cukup malu pada dirinya sendiri walau tak ia nampakkan pada pemuda yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba saja Kuroko mengajaknya berjalan-jalan karena mereka sudah terlanjur bertemu. Sebagai permintaan maafnya Kuroko pun membelikan satu _cup vanilla milkshake_ untuk Momoi.

Awalnya Momoi tak mau, gadis itu menolak dan lebih memilik _strawberry milkshake_ saja. Sayangnya Kuroko pun menolak _strawberry milkshake_ secara halus dan memaksa Momoi untuk memilih _vanilla milkshake_ guna merasakan bagaimana minuman favoritnya itu memanjakan lidahnya dengan rasa manis yang membuatnya ingin lagi. Mau tak mau Momoi pun menurut saja karena tak mau ribut juga dengan sosok idamannya.

"Tak kalah dengan rasa _strawberry_ 'kan?"

Momoi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban karena terlalu fokus dengan _vanilla milkshake_ miliknya.

Diam-diam Kuroko pun memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya. Manis dan cantik, entah mengapa rasanya gemas melihat Momoi dengan _vanilla milkshake_ nya. Senyum simpul tiba-tiba saja hadir tak terduga, telapak tangan itu juga bergerak dengan sendirinya seraya mengusap lembut helaian indah milik Momoi. Tentu saja sang empunya terkejut bukan main kala merasakan tangan pemuda itu berada di puncak kepalanya. Ini bukan klise 'kan?

"Kau fikir ini mimpi?" Kuroko berucap dengan senyumannya, membuat Momoi semakin salah tingkah saja.

"Kalau ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku," gumam Momoi asal saja.

Kuroko pun terkekeh pelan. Pemandangan langka yang membuat Momoi tak percaya. "Kalau bukan mimpi bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, wajahnya terlalu panas untuk berekspresi dan semburat merah ini sudah benar-benar mengganggunya sejak tadi. Malu tentu saja, terlebih lagi ada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih menatapnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Melarikan diri? Padahal biasanya gadis itu terlalu agresif jika pemuda bersurai biru itu muncul di hadapannya.

Biarlah untuk malam ini Kuroko yang bertindak. Pemuda itu pun menarik pergelangan tangan Momoi dengan lembut hingga gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya kaget tentu saja, namun jauh di dalam hatinya Momoi mengharapkan hal ini terjadi sejak lama. Untuk malam ini rasanya sang _cupid_ memang benar-benar ada dipihaknya sehingga membuat pemuda itu melakukan hal yang diimpikannya.

"Aku kurang mengerti bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita," ucap Kuroko yang masih memeluk lembut tubuh Momoi. "Maka dari itu maaf untuk yang selama ini."

Momoi menahan senyumannya, merasa gemas sendiri dengan pemuda bersurai biru itu. Tangannya pun telah membalas pelukan Kuroko, merengkuhnya erat seolah tak mau kehilangan. Biarlah walau malam ini saja hal seperti ini terjadi. Biarkan saja jika tak ada yang tahu bagaimana malam ini terjadi. Rasanya tak apa jika dirahasiakan dari yang lainnya. Rahasianya dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sejujurnya aku tak bisa mengatakan jika aku tak menyukaimu,"

Wajah pemuda itu mendekat nyata, membuat Momoi tercengang seketika namun tetap menikmati apa yang tengah diperbuat oleh pemuda itu. Malam ini Kuroko tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, hingga kemudian mengecup lembur bibirnya. Apakah ini jawaban dari perasaannya selama ini? Jika bukan, tolong buat pemuda itu segera pergi dari hadapannya. Buanglah jauh-jauh senyuman itu dari kedua bola matanya. Namun jika ini nyata, biarkan dirinya di sini lebih lama walau hanya sekedar bergandengan tangan.

"Tetsu- _kun_... tadi itu—"

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah serupa dengan _vanilla milkshake_?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, membuat es krim _strawberry_ di hadapannya meleleh karena merasa panas tak kuat. Hatinya pun sudah meledak-ledak sejak tadi.

Terima kasih untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu membuat Momoi Satsuki tak berdaya.

Terima kasih untuk manisnya _vanilla_ yang kau berikan.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 _ **a/n**_ : Saya kembali setelah sekian lama XD _yoroshiku, minna_... maaf tiba-tiba hadir dengan fanfic Kuroko x Momoi (maaf untuk ceritanya yang tidak jelas). Latar belakangnya tentu saja karena ada yang _request_ , tapi saya lupa siapa tapi saya ingat selalu hingga akhirnya bikin deh.

 _Sorry for typo, etc._


End file.
